metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aurora Unit
Peer/Fear Is that last word supposed to be "fear" or "peer"? I thought it had sounded more like the latter. :I'm pretty sure it's fear. "tremendous database without peer" doesn't make sense. Peers would make sense, though an s cannot be heard. Fear makes more sense, though fear from what? is my question. I've put fear back in and added peer in brackets.--Richard 22:30, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ::Peer makes sense. It basically means without an equal. You could change it to equal, since that might be a little easier for people to grasp. --Rundus 17:34, 15 August 2007 (UTC) That's what she said Parkersvx90210 21:44, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Mother Brain I have a small speculation about the aurora Units, Maybe mother brain is one?--Anonymous :I agree with you, though people don't like to see speculation on articles. People like reading concrete information, not "Mother Brain is an Aurora" as there is currently no evidence that supports this other than they look alike and their network is the same (though that's pretty convincing evidence if you ask me). For now, I guess we will just leave out that information and once Corruption comes out, we can update it.--Richard 17:14, 17 August 2007 (UTC) ::No I mean you could possibly add at the end "Mother brain might possibly by an aurora" not "Mother brain is an aurora..." Although you are right with the fact that people want concrete information. -Anonymous :::Look at the "Blueprints for future AURORA complex" it look too much a mother brain chamber to just be coincidence, perhaps we could put I a line like "it has been speculated that the AURORA is the mother brain" --MCDBBlits 18:30, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::::So, the 242 at the top of the image tells you that it isn't 242's chamber because?...GreenAiden555 21:38, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :::::So, the 761 at the top of the image tells you that it isn't 761's chamber because?... So what if I Copy and pasted the previous message. MarioGalaxy2433g5 22:31, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::has everyone forgotten that Mother Brain was working with the Chozo origionally? (from the E-Manga) Mother Brain could be an Aurora Unit given to the Chozo by the GF, and then Mother Brain 2 could have been built by the Space Pirates with plans from the origional AU. Squeemaster 23:01, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Long Live the Squees! Mabye chozo made Aurora units. like as in chozo are still alive! Samusiscool2 12:19, 16 September 2008 (UTC) I thought that the Chozo shared that tech with the GF (before it formed), like they did with many others. ChozoBoy 18:10, 16 September 2008 (UTC) I think it is actually an aurora unit but the space pirates downloaded mother brain's memory and modified it to make it stronger. :Please sign your posts, Metroid101. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Redirect The shortened term 'AU' is used in the game, so i think that a redirect for this page under that name should be made. I don't know how so can someone else do it? Sorry. Hellkaiserryo12 20:00, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Easy way to learn is to look at the code for a redirect. Try "Adam", and then hit the link to go back to the redirect page. Hit the edit button there, then you can copy and edit it on AU. ChozoBoy 20:10, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Or when you are editing it shows at the far bottom among some other options Rediect[[]]. That will make a redirect if you punch some text in the link. Metroidhunter32 20:15, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but I figured it would be better to teach him how to fish than to give him one before he learned. ChozoBoy 20:25, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Seems to me that you taught him to fish on the other side of the country and told him about the stream in his backyard. They are both usable for multiple times so they both taught him to fish though. Metroidhunter32 20:35, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I was referring to the general ability to look at an article's code and interpret it for your own use. I did just such a thing today, when I hid videos in a new article. We don't have a shortcut for that on the edit page, but I was able to look at a page that has it and determine how it functioned from there. ChozoBoy 21:26, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Never mind, I did it today anyway. Hellkaiserryo12 20:54, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Face Should we explain that the row of red dots down the center of AU's (excluding 313), uh, head are the eyes? Does everyone already know that? Or does now one know that? It might be just me, but the AU looks like it has a forced perspective on the face. Those gray blotches look like eyes, The bumps on the side are ears, etc. It took me a long time to realize the red dots were eyes, at least. So, should we mention it?--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 01:15, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :True, they ''might be eyes, but it is only your word for it. I always thought the eyes were shut, those horizontal lines running across the front. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 10:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hybrid I always thought that the AUs share a few similarities with the cylon Hybrids from Battlestar Galactica, in that they are intelligent, cybernetic computers that can be "plugged into" a starship or facility to control it more efficiently than regular crew could, as well as the way they narrate all of the operations they are performing. BSG was on when Corruption was in development, so it's possible....--AdmiralSakai 15:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) A 242 on blueprints? I just noticed that the future Aurora Unit Complex blueprints is titled A 242. Does this indicate that AU 242 was gonna be moved to the future Tourian-like base?(Latinlingo 21:38, November 8, 2010 (UTC)) Or that AU242 helped design the complex.... or that the plans are stored in her memory.... or that she was the one accessing ''the plans..... It's definately trivia-worthy that the ID is there (possibly better on the AU242 page than here, maybe?) but I would list more than one possible explanation if any.--AdmiralSakai 21:57, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Similar Technologies? I may be wrong, but I was under the impression that Quadraxis was the Luminoth version of the mother brain/AU technology. Shouldn't Quadraxis be under "Similar" in the box of related topics to Aurora Units? LordElysian 22:08, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Although they pysically resemble one another, there are few actual technical similarities. The defining feature of the AUs and Mother Brain was their organic nature. Quadraxis was a pure machine. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 23:40, July 18, 2011 (UTC)